Disturbed
by QueenNarca
Summary: Takeru comes back after discovering his true heritage
1. Returning

He slowly walked back towards his home taking in the lasting darkness before the sunrise. To bad he would never see the full sun light again. He had to remain in the shadows during the day. Those he had once knew seemed like memories, and he had some how wound up back with them. Not necessarily with their knowledge of his presence, but he knew he was there. It wouldn't be likely for them to notice him anyways. The last time he had been in contact with any of them he had been twelve and still walking in the sun. Being one of the undead had drastically changed him, even more than growing like a normal teenager should have. His skin once a healthy pale now was just pale; it seemed that there was no life in his skin. His hair was shaggy, the color still the same, but with black strands every so often. His eyes however were what separated him from humans and vampires alike. They were an un-earthly crystalline sapphire; they glowed. He often cursed his eyes when he could never pass as a human or vampire.  
  
He thought about all of the miss conceptions made about his kind. Garlic was no harm what so ever neither was a cross. Yes sunlight could kill if stayed out in to long, but he could be outside during the day as long as for the most part he stayed in the shadows. He didn't care a whole lot for the sun anyways. Silver and stakes killed though. The only true part in the fiction book, but then again a stake could kill a human, and a silver bullet could to. Just a miss-conception….  
  
Being human wasn't something that he missed. His friends however were some thing that he was missing horribly now that he was back. He had been adopted by Yamato's parents when he was a baby. When he was 14 he had found out and with Koushiro's help he had finally found his real parents. The change that he welcomed into his life when he found his parents was almost over whelming to him. He had found out that he was 2/3 vampire from his mother. She told him that his father was only half-vampire and half something else that he had never told her, but she had said that he was killed for his other half. He and his mother had thought it best if they didn't stay together after a near death experience concerning his father. He had regretfully left her in England after spending two short years with her.   
  
" I swear to myself that I will meet up with them tomorrow." He promised himself before relaxing into a dream.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Miyako was going to lock herself up in a straight jacket if something didn't change and soon. She only wanted for them all to get back together and catch up, but it seemed impossible, well almost. Once Yamato had agreed, which had surprised her, Taichi and Kari had accepted to come and dragged Koushiro with them, which had lead to Joe excepting and him bribing Ken and Cody into coming. Mimi and Sora lived in America but they had called everyone and kept in touch. Her problem right now was Daisuke. The stubborn good for nothing goggle wearing jackass had not talked to any of the group for months.  
  
She marched right up to his door and began to bang on it, letting her frustration out.  
  
" I'm Coming! I'm coming! Don't break it down!" The person was apparently Jun. She quickly threw open the door and was about to shout at the psycho that had been banging on the door.  
  
" Oh it's you. Dai's in his room. Why don't you see if you can't drag him out of it." She had an apologetic smile on her face as she talked about her brother.  
  
" Oh. I will. I even have ropes to drag him with." Miyako cackled and Jun just sweet dropped and let her pass. Miyako went to Dai's room and threw the locked door open.  
  
" You broke the fucking lock!" Daisuke yelled at her.  
  
" Hello to you to. I have come to drag you back from the lines of hell." She then proceeded to lasso him up and drag him out the front door. Jun just shot them a funny look but figured it was for Dai's own good. Daisuke threw insults at Miyako all the way to the park.  
  
" Nice of you to join us today Dai." Ken smiled at him.  
  
" Courtesy of Miyako." He told them sourly. He held up the rope that was attached to him that Miyako was keeping a rather tight hold on.  
  
" Yeh….." She was interrupted as a rather familiar looking person walked into their presence. It was dusk so they really couldn't glimpse at him and he had his head bowed. The trench coat pretty much covered everything else. When he raised his head was the real shocker.  
  
" Hello. Pleasant to see you again." Takeru smirked at them. 


	2. Old Introductions

" TK?" Kari asked incredulously.  
  
" Yes. Who else would it be, but please call me Takeru." He smirked  
  
" Takeru Takashi where the hell did you go?" Matt jumped up and demanded of him. Takeru remained calm.  
  
" First off, I am not a Takashi. Secondly, I was with my mother." Takeru just continued to glare icily at them.  
  
" Why didn't you tell us? And just what do you mean by mother?" Miyako asked him.  
  
" I'm adopted. I didn't tell you because it was something that only my mother could help me with." Takeru smiled a little at the thought of his mother.  
  
" Well I'm just glad you here. Sorry about blowing up on you." Matt hugged his brother. Takeru tensed and Matt gasped.  
  
" Your so cold and pale." Matt commented.  
  
" And the point is?" Takeru asked him icily. Everyone felt the dramatic change in temperature. From being a warm summer temperature of about 80 degrees to an icy 50 in seconds.  
  
" Nothing. Sorry." Matt backed away from his brother slowly. Takeru merely chuckled at the look of confusion with a slight mix of something that resembled horror.  
  
" Don't worry dear brother. I mean no harm upon you. Now, let us catch up. It has been so long." He preceded to sit down, leaning against a tree and survey them, " Any one care to start telling me about their lives?" Takeru raised his eyebrows questioningly. Much to every ones surprise Daisuke began to talk. He had become rather quiet as he matured.  
  
" Well," He started off as if he had never met any of the others in his life, " I am Daisuke Moytimoa. I am 16 and attended Obadia High. I like art and soccer, of course. Usually I spend my time either walking around looking for something to draw or sitting in my room on the internet. I seem to become obsessive, or rather I should say sometimes possessive of things or subjects. Like, lately I've had a fascination with vampires and other magical creatures, and being able to identify them, or pick them out like in a crowd has become an odd hobby of mine. Oh, and yes, I wish and dream of owning either a book store or a noodle cart chain one day." Daisuke smiled dreamily.  
  
'What a coincidence' Takeru muttered to himself. ' Wonder if he's figured out what I am yet. I mean come on I practically have a written display around my neck saying ' Hey look at me with the fangs and darkness!' Takeru started laughing out loud.  
  
" Something wrong Takeru?" Matt asked. He thought his brother was either being irrespective or his brother was insane.  
  
" No. Just a thought in my head. Nothing to worry about. So, hey, who's' next?" Takeru looked around at the people who had now formed a circle type sitting arrangement.  
  
" I will go as you put it. I am Iory Hida, or as you know me, Cody. I am currently 13, but next week is my birthday. I will be attending Obadia High when the school year rolls about again. I like Kendo, and spend most of my free time with my grandfather practicing in the dojo. I hope to take my grandfathers place when I reach the respective age to do so. Thank you." Cody sat back down after bowing once. A few of the others clapped at his good show of manners.  
  
" Me next," Taichi jumped up excitedly, " I am Taichi Yagami, or Tai if you like that better. I like soccer, food, and water. Oh, and I enjoy my Yama to. I am 19 attending the Obadia University. I have a part time job at the shopping center. I play on the Obadia University Soccer team and we rock!" Taichi exclaimed happily.  
  
" Very amusing. I know this seems weird and awkward, but it was the only way I could think of to get to now you all again." Takeru told them, " Next please."  
  
" Oh alright. I'm Miyako Inuoe. Miya for short. I'm in my last year at Obadia High, and I'm hoping to be able to attend Technical college next year. I work at my parents convenient store. I'm 17. There's not anything exciting in my life really." Miyako finished. She pocked Ken and he reluctantly got up.  
  
" I'm Ken. I'm 17. I like to read. I'm still in High school here at Obadia. I feel like I'm filling out one of those personal adds so I might as well go ahead and tell everyone I'm single, and cute…" Ken batted his eyelashes mockingly.  
  
" Nock it off Ken. Must you always be sarcastic?" Miyako asked him.  
  
" Why of course Miyako. I just makes my day." He smiled innocently. Takeru busted a gut laughing.  
  
" Such childish antics. Anyways I'm Joe Kiddo as you already know. I'm in my last year of college and have an internship at Oshida's Hospital. I'm 21, Thank you." Joe informed them.  
  
" Oh come on Joe. Lighten up a little bit. I wasn't being childish." Ken smirked. By this time Takeru was leaning on Daisuke for support as Ken hugged up on Joe, who's face had become flushed.  
  
" Come on you guys. I'm Hikari, or Kari, or Tai's little sister. I'm 16. Go to Obadia High. I like photography and cats. Are you even listening Takeru?" Kari asked.  
  
" Of course, of course. It's just human's can be so damn hilarious sometimes." Takerus stated. Daisuke looked at him as if making an assessment. Dai nodded assured of himself about something.  
  
" He's just having a moment. You know like Ken does sometimes." Daisuke told them since they had all begun to stare at him. Ken was laughing with Takeru oblivious to situation.  
  
" Your human to dufuss." Ken slapped him on the back. Takeru just grinned.  
  
" Anyways. Let me get this over with I need to attend to research back home. I am Koushiro Izumi, but I am known as Izzy to you lot. I like computers which should be obvious. I'm 18 and attend the Technical College. If you will excuse me I will be taking my leave of you all. I have to go. Bye." He promptly got up and left.  
  
" No need to tell me about you Yamato. How could I forget." Takeru smiled lopsidedly at him. His smile was one of amusement though.   
  
" So what was the reason I was dragged out here for?" Daisuke asked pissed off at Miyako.  
  
" We just wanted, or well I just wanted everyone to get together." Miyako told him.  
  
" I wanted to seduce you." Ken added.  
  
" Horny bastard." Daisuk replied. Ken only laughed.  
  
" Now that's my kind of people." Takeru's eyes lit up.  
  
" Excuse me?" Yamato asked.  
  
" Oh nothing. Just something." Takeru grinned at his confused brothers face.  
  
" Wow! It's 9:00. We told Mom and dad we'd be home by now." Kari grabbed Taichi's hand before they ran off.  
  
" Yeah we should all go." Joe commented and left.  
  
" Goodbye." Cody bowed and left with Miyako who was still in a glaring contest with Daisuke until they were out of range.  
  
" Well that leaves us." Yamato said.  
  
" Captian Obvious. No shit Yama." Ken stated dryly./  
  
" Sor-rry Your Highness." Yamato smirked.  
  
" That's Master to you." Ken laughed.  
  
" Get over yourself Ken." Yamato rolled his eyes.  
  
" Well that's what you were screaming when we had that quickie before coming here." Ken faked innocence. Yamato caught on and decided revenge was to sweet.  
  
" Yes. I was screaming for you to call me Master." Yamato chided.  
  
" But I'm more dominant in our sexual escapades. It's clearly shown." Ken smiled while wrapping his arms around Yamato's waist and winking at him. Takeru was outright laughing and Daisuke was trying to sniffle his giggles.  
  
" But you were handcuffed remember. You let me take you for a spin." Yamato gripped Ken around the neck and pulled him close.   
  
" You were so horny though." Ken started rubbing Yamato and playing with his hair. Everyone knew Yamato's hair when used properly would make him submissive to anything.  
  
"umm… yeah." Yamato moaned.  
  
" Get a room. Come on Takeru. Let's go rent cheap movies and stay up all night bashing them." Daisuke got up before he started laughing harder. His sides already ached.  
  
" But the love fest was getting so interesting." Takeru joked, " Hey take it back to Yama's or just have it all out right here in the park." Ken and Yamato released each other looked around for a second. Then Ken grabbed Yamato's hand and dragged him to the nearest bedroom. This left Takeru to take Daisuke up on his plans.  
  
" Who knew Ken was so blatantly progressive." Takeru said.  
  
" Come on. You know how he used to be. You didn't expect him to just lose all of his personality and become someone totally different did you?" Daisuke questioned him. Takeru just shook his head no and caught up with Daisuke, who was walking a little ahead of him. 


	3. Not Totally

It's a little rushed and boring so far, but hey I must have some introduction to the story...   
  
Disclaimer for those people who need it: I don't own digimon. Point. Blank. Obviousness.  
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
" Man. It's been a long while hasn't it?" Daisuke said as they watched the second horror film.   
  
" Yeah. These are lame Dai." Takeru told him. They were watching films about vampires, which totally disgusted Takeru with all the mindless banter that people referenced with vampires.  
  
" I know. It's all complete fake. Bullshit if you want to put it that way. I mean come on a stake through the heart would kill a mortal, and silver bullets usually do to. Really, like a crucifix is going to make anything disintegrate. It's just a holy relic." Daisuke rambled.  
  
" You seem to know a lot about the subject." Takeru replied. Fiddling with strings on the blanket draped haphazardly across the coach.  
  
" Yeah. Who wouldn't be interested in creatures of the night? Well I mean there are some day walkers to." Daisuke obviously loved the subject and Takeru thought he would pry into Dai's knowledge of the subject a little further.  
  
" So what all do you know about vampires. Like how would you recognize them in a crowd?" Takeru questioned actually interested in human opinion about his kind.  
  
" Well the number one things I look for is skin tone. Pale skin. It was Marble like in appearance with features that looked to be sketched out. Looks like they wear makeup for their lake of flaws. Eyes. Vampire's eyes usually are a sure sign that they have lost their human soul. They look cloudy sometimes vicious or lost. I've concluded from the very few that I've saw that they like to wear dark colors, black preferable, but that's just an assumption. I would almost think you were a vampire because of your eyes. You aren't are you?" Daisuke seemed to regard him carefully and look him up and down then stare into his eyes. Takeru almost faltered, but was able to regain control of the conversation.  
  
" Anything else about them?" Takeru pretended not to notice the question.  
  
" Well some are said to be physic, but that is usually only the one's that are born vampire. The ones that are made vampires by other vampires are weaker but stronger than the normal humans. That among other things. In-human strength. Humans avoid most unless they want humans to flock to them then they can become most alluring. And their voices can make dramatic changes in temperature. You know I would be pretty sure you were a vamp. I mean everything but your eyes that is. They glow you know. Bright blue glowing like. I think their neat. You know I think I read something about a creature that had eyes that glowed in some book of prophecy's I bought at an old junk store. I can't seem to remember anything else about it though, and that's funny because I've usually memorized those books cover to back. I guess I'll have to check up on it later. Maybe you can help me search. Are you a vampire? You know I won't take prejudices against you. In fact, it would probably make me want to ask you a lot of questions, but that would be cool. Aren't you hot in that thick thing?" Daisuke breathed as Takeru stopped him.  
  
" Breath. Just breath Dai." Takeru looked at him more curiously than before.  
  
" How did you do that?" He asks Daisuke after Dai seemed to gain back his air.  
  
" Do what?" Daisuke looked up to him inquisitively.  
  
" Talk like that at such a rapid pace without breathing." Takeru laughed a little, " It seems as if you haven't had a decent conversation with anyone in a long while.  
  
" I actually haven't… Well not one that I've been interested in." Daisuke looked at his hand and twitched a little. He seemed to get over it quickly though and changed the subject, " Now aren't you hot in that trench coat thingy?" He asked once again.  
  
" Oh well I'm not erm… appropriately dressed to just be sitting around." Takeru was so glad he couldn't blush anymore.  
  
" So what. With Ken around it's hard to be embarrassed by anything. You should have seen the time he showed up in a vinyl black tight suit. He looked so hot." Daisuke began to drool a little.  
  
" So you're gay, and have something for Kenny?" Takeru asked amusement in his voice.  
  
" Oh no.… I'm not interested in him that way. But hey even you have to admit he's hot. I think Yamato has a pretty good hold on him..… It seems only the Ishida's can keep up with people like him." Daisuke giggled.  
  
" Yeah I only can imagine he looked hot." Takeru laughed.  
  
" Yeah. You really did miss a lot of good times." Daisuke told him non-chantingly.  
  
" Hey. I couldn't help it. I was having problems only my mother could help me with." Takeru whined as if he were being scolded for leaving.  
  
" You had a mother here. Why couldn't she have helped you?" Daisuke frowned, " And I said to take off the jacket. Even I can tell you're hot."  
  
" It was an inherited problem, and I can't take off the jacket." Takeru said in slight annoyance.  
  
" Why not. You can be so stubborn. What kind of inherited traits?" Daisuke asked.  
  
Should I tell him? Takeru began to ask himself. He seems to know enough about vampires to be open minded and all, but what if something was to happen. Can I trust him? I need to find out more about him first.  
  
" Leather." Takeru replied flatly.  
  
" What about leather." Daisuke questioned.  
  
" I'm wearing leather up under this. It isn't appropriate." Takeru sniped.  
  
" For heaven's sake. I'm not going to freak. You've got to be hot in that." Daisuke stated. " Take it off." Then Daisuke seemed to get a glint in his eyes, and Takeru was afraid for the first time since he realized he was immortal, " All of it." Daisuke winked at him.  
  
" Whattt…" It was the first time Takeru had stuttered in over four years. How's he doing this to me? He's bringing back my human characteristics that I fought so hard to get rid of. Sometimes being a day walker is a real drag.  
  
" I won't mind the leather it's probably making you really hot with that jacket over it." Daisuke told him snickering.  
  
" Whew. There for a second I though you were hitting on me." Takeru sighed.  
  
" Maybe I was." Daisuke smiled. And if Takeru's heart still beat in his chest he was sure that it would have been doing so very wildly.  
  
" Maybe I'll have to take you up on those passes." Takeru started to take of his coat as he regained control of his emotions. Daisuke had to catch himself before he started drooling again.  
  
" Damn" Was all he could say as he took a look at Takeru. He was wearing tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. Combat boots that came a little below the knee that were laced and buckled perfectly. His black silk shirt with only two buttons together showed his chest and stomach. He had on leather gloves that buckled in various place coming to above his elbows. They finger had been ripped out and all hints a fraying had been removed. It looked as though Takeru sought out perfection and was doing a damn good job at it. Daisuke began to notice new features about his friend that he hadn't noticed earlier. That's unusual I usually notice everything about well everything around me. There's something about him. His personality and that sexy body, and muscle, and ass and silky hair…. Stop it Dai. Stop spending so much time with Ken when you go out of the house. He noticed Takeru's hair. Blonde with black streaks. Perfect any way he wears it. Fingernails painted black. Moody. Of course all Ishida's are. Pale. A little bit to pale, his flawless complexion. Skin unnaturally smooth. Shadows accented his features they seemed to be carved of marble. Lips lusciously plump and red. Damn! Hot! Wait.… Vampire? Takeru? It was all there. Everything but his gorgeous eyes. Glowing mysteriously blue.  
  
" Your one hot Ishida." Daisuke said eyeing him. Letting his eyes wonder.  
  
" I'm not an Ishida as I have already pointed out." Takeru was a little uncomfortable with Daisuke checking him out, but something made him not lash out at Dai, as he would have done any other creature.  
  
" Still act like one." Daisuke stated like it was a commonly known fact that he was tired of hearing about.  
  
" Your acting like Ken." Takeru was hoping that this statement would make Daisuke stop.  
  
" All guys, well gay guys would have problems not looking at you wearing that. You look like some sort of god. Simply gorgeous. Can I ask you something and you answer truthfully?" Daisuke's voice took on a serious tone. Takeru sputtered for a minute after Daisuke had openly admitted that he thought he was hot.  
  
" Sure." Takeru replied not thinking about it.  
  
" Are you a vampire?" Daisuke asked slowly. Looking his friend in the eyes firmly.  
  
" Not…. Totally…." Takeru managed to say after not being able to hold Daisuke's gaze any longer. 


	4. Discussion about Vampires

I left you with a nice little cliff hanger which I am now able to fix. This is going to be a TakeDai or DaiKeru or however you prefer it. If you don't like Yaoi then either insert different characters or read or don't read. It's all up to you.  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
" Not Totally?" What the crap does that mean?" Daisuke was interested but confused at the exact moment.  
  
" I'm half. My father was a something. I just don't know what." Takeru put his head in his hands. Why the hell did I tell him. I hardly even now him or any of them anymore. There's just something about him. I couldn't help it. He's breaking through everything that I've been trained to forget. I'm supposed to be emotionless trained for battler. Takeru sighed in frustration. Daisuke looked at his friend calmly.  
  
" I won't tell Takeru." He mumbled, but just so that Takeru could hear him. I would freak to.  
  
" Thanks." Takeru looked up to him, " Now about were you read about a creature having glowing eyes…"  
  
" Yes?" Daisuke asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
" I would be glad to help you look for it. It might help me explain some rather weird things I've experience and still am." Takeru told him. Daisuke looked as if he was ready to jump for joy.  
  
" Let's go. The books are in my room, and my parents will be home and you probably wouldn't want them to see you however sexy you look in that." Daisuke swept past him. Takeru was once again glad he couldn't blush.  
  
" Ken seems to have had an influence on him." Takeru figured and followed Dai. They came up short of nothing. Only been through about a third of the books in Dai's room they were both knocked out from reading. It had been entertaining to them both. Catching up on old times, and Daisuke asking Takeru a whole lot of questions. One particular question had been to touch Takeru's fangs. Takeru had looked at Daisuke like he was crazy then told him no. Even to his constant begging he told him no. That had lead to several pillow fights that Takeru had thought was childish and immature but had joined in none the less. Now they were both asleep in Daisuke's floor.  
  
" Daisuke get up. Some girl called saying that your group of friends was getting together in about an hour." Jun yelled into her brothers room. She stopped when she saw blond hair instead of burgundy. She just shrugged however and kept walking. Takeru had heard this loud intrusion and woken up. He then set about waking Daisuke up.  
  
" Daisuke get up." He got nothing but a slight snore.  
  
" Come on." He poked Dai in the ribs. Still got nothing. Daisuke just rolled over.  
  
" Get up you lazy moron." Takeru told him. He began to poke him more in the stomach and ribs. Daisuke just swatted him away.  
  
" Oh fuck it." Takeru said. He gave Daisuke a good pop on his manly area. Daisuke just squirmed and whimpered in pain, but still asleep none the less.  
  
" My GOD!" Takeru had to refrain from shouting to loud.  
  
" DAISUKE! Mother cooked breakfast so get up!" Jun yelled.  
  
" Breakfast? Where?" Daisuke popped up and asked. This threw Takeru back in surprise. Takeru just sat dumbstruck.  
  
" I sat there for about 15 minutes trying to wake you and all she does is mention food and you act as if you weren't asleep. For the love of…" Takeru just shook his head.  
  
" Takeru. You might want to put on some of my clothes and come join us for breakfast." Daisuke said and promptly walked past Takeru and into the dining room. Takeru went through Daisuke's closet looking for something fitting. He found what looked to be an old pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. He put them on quickly carefully folding and placing his clothes in a pile next to his discarded boots, gloves, and sunglasses. He finally found a pair of shoes that would have to do and went to have breakfast.  
  
" Who's he?" Daisuke's dad asked when Takeru entered the room.  
  
" Takeru. Old friend that moved back." Daisuke told him. Takeru noted a repulsed hint when talking to his parents.  
  
" Oh." Daisuke's father went back to the newspaper he had been engrossed in before Takeru had entered. Jun sat another plate on the table for Takeru to put his food on.  
  
" That won't be necessary madam. I do not require breakfast." Takeru said politely. He had been taught to respect elders of any kind. Whether they be human, vampire, werewolf, or any of the creatures in existence.   
  
" If you choose." Jun put the plate back up. Daisuke finished his food rather hurriedly trying to be ready and make it on time for this meeting thing one of his friends had called. Soon Daisuke was in his room putting his clothes on. Takeru was putting his gloves and sunglasses back on, and fixing his hair.  
  
" Come on. Everything's perfect." Daisuke told him them bolted out the door.  
  
" You actually look a little bit… well.. Maybe… normal… a little bit more." Ken stated as he checked out Takeru.  
  
" What?" Takeru exploded at Ken.  
  
" Just checking you out. I like the outfit. So that's what you had on under that coat." Ken told him.  
  
" No. I borrowed the shirt and pants." Takeru told him to shut him up, " Oh and just to let you now. You and Yamato got your clothes mixed up. Yamato's got on your shirt and you have on his. Guess you two were in a little bit of a hurry this morning." Takeru told him. Ken just laughed and Yamato blushed a little.  
  
" Jun said some girl called me. Where is Miyako?" Daisuke asked.  
  
" Oh that. Kou had the lines hung up at his house and so he told Taichi over the internet and Taichi told Kari to call you." Yamato told them. Daisuke just shook his head in understanding  
  
" What for then?" Daisuke questioned.  
  
" Koushiro said he had something really cool to show us, but Kari and Miyako already had plans so it will just be us guys today." Taichi told them as he walked up, " Well except for Cody and Joe. There off somewhere or another I do believe."   
  
" Well were's Koushiro at? I wasn't on time for nothing." Daisuke told them with a hint of aggrivation tinging his voice.  
  
" I'm right here. I just had to pack my laptop and that took me a bit longer." Koushiro told him in his ever calm matter.  
  
" So what's this you have found or discovered?" Yamato asked him in all seriousness  
  
" I have found truth to all of Dai's blabber. There really are vampires in Obadia and there going to have an all out war in a couple of week according to my resources." Koushiro told them. Takeru, if possible, paled. Daisuke glanced at Takeru. The other either thought Koushiro was insane or were contemplating the situation.  
  
" They informed me that rather large amounts of mythical creatures would start showing up this week. They all want to be here when the day walkers and pure bloods face off against the human-vampires." Koushiro informed them more about the situtaion when he detected their confusion. Daisuke just questioned Takeru with his eyes.  
  
" When exactly?" Takeru asked Koushiro. 


	5. A Guys Day Out

The Characters are really starting to get OCC, but this is an alternate universe fic.   
  
Sorry to the review 'Hey You' for my miss-spelling of Odaiba. Thank you for pointing that out. However I'm not going to fix it right now because I don't have those files on my computer, but I will get around to it….. Hey, I'm allowed to make some mistakes.  
  
~ Thanks for reviewing meme!!   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A Guys Day Out.  
  
" When... I'm not exactly sure, but I could find out if you like." Koushiro told Takeru. He didn't notice the look of confusion on Takeru's face. Daisuke did though. His ability to read people helped.   
  
The outing was a total drag for Takeru. He sat under a tree in the shade while the others played soccer, which was something he had never really cared for when he had still been human. They had all went to eat then after Taichi's persistent demanding, and when Koushiro became exhausted and insisted he needed to do a few things on his computer. Of course he didn't eat seeing how he didn't need that kind of nourishment anymore, and sitting listening to their constant blabbering about nothing made Takeru anxious to get away from them. Takeru was ready to pull his and quite a few other peoples' hair out when the group sat around talking for a couple hours after eating. He was fidgeting in his seat. Daisuke must have noticed his friends discomfort being stuffed inside and being out in full daylight. Quick at coming up with excuses, Daisuke quickly made one up for them.  
  
" Guys. I really need to get going. I promised my mother that I would be home in a few before she left. She's working the night shift and likes me to be home before she leaves, and Takeru's staying with me so I guess he'll have to come to." Daisuke scooted out of the set.   
  
" Yeah. I did say I would come to." Takeru put on a cheerful front.  
  
" Well alright. See you soon. Hopefully I will find out more about that fight. Prodigious!" Koushiro exclaimed and went back to his conversation with Taichi.  
  
" Bye guys." Ken waved to them, and went back to trying to seduce Yamato over to the hotel down the road.  
  
" Don't get into any trouble Takeru, and don't do anything Ken would do, and don't let Daisuke influence you, and remember to come home sometime, and you better call…" Yamato was interrupted.  
  
" Yamato! I can take care of myself quite well thank you, and that was a run on sentence by the way. Bye now brother, Ken, and all of you." Takeru bowed his head in sign of reverence because people present were his elders. He then looked to Daisuke and they exited the restaurant.   
  
" I need to get out of the sun. You don't mind if we return to your place do you?" Takeru asked Daisuke shielding his eyes even though he wore a pair of dark sun glasses.  
  
" No. I understand perfectly. I usually spend my time in my room reading or drawing. Maybe we could look into this fight thingy on the internet." Daisuke said to him. Takeru watched as Daisuke seemed to walk without watching where he was going and still be able to move when he got to near something or somebody.   
  
" Sure. You'll have to work the internet however, because I never really pay that much attention to it. I'll just do some reading." Takeru walked casually in the shade of over-hanging building. People gave him glances, but that's all it was, a glance. Takeru was not in the mood for people, so he began to radiate a feeling that would tell humans to stay away.  
  
" Takeru stop please." Daisuke stopped walking and turns towards him.  
  
" What?" Takeru snapped. A little infuriated at being interrupted from his peaceful walk.  
  
" Your doing something, and it makes me want to walk on the other side of the road from you." Daisuke stated for him. Oops, Takeru thought to himself.  
  
" Sorry I forgot that it would turn you away to. I'll stop." Takeru told him and began walking again.  
  
" Blond moment. It's okay." Daisuke chided and like a little child caught up with Takeru who had by then walked a few building's down.  
  
" I heard that. I do not have blond moments." Takeru slanted his eyes at Daisuke when Dai had caught up with him.  
  
" It's alright Takeru. Your still blonde. It's not hurting you or making you look bad." Daisuke told him while trying to act innocent.  
  
" Wipe that look of your face it doesn't work with me, and I regret to inform you that I am incapable of the human stupidity of a blonde moment. Just drop it." Takeru was slightly angry.  
  
" Temper to." Daisuke pointed out for him. When he caught Takeru's death glare he immediately held up his hands in defeat and shouted that he would stop, which in return got people to look at him and making sure that they didn't come to near him.  
  
" Look. You got rid of my problem for me." Takeru pointed and smiled.  
  
" Why you…" Takeru was caught off guard as Daisuke ran to tackle him, but with his quick reflexes he was able to start running along being chased by Daisuke.  
  
" Whew… I haven't done that in a while!" Daisuke exclaimed as he lay panting on his bed. Takeru just sat in one of the chairs leaned back against the wall with his feet propped up.  
  
" Lucky I don't need to rest or breath for that matter." Takeru told Daisuke. Daisuke thought he could almost hear a tint of sadness in Takeru's voice, but he quickly dismissed it.  
  
" Say, why don't we do what we planned on doing. I'll look on the internet and you can continue the book search." Daisuke got up and jumped to his computer almost knocking Takeru over.  
  
" You should really be more careful, you know." Takeru said as he picked up a book from the piles that they had not already read.  
  
" I'm careful when I really need to be. Now shush, my work needs my attention, which I won't have talking to you." Daisuke commanded him. Takeru was about to object as he had been taught to do when commanded by what his people considered inferiors, but he thought better of it.  
  
" As you wish." Takeru replied in a whisper as he began to read the books, which he found to his interest.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Nothing really shocking yet, but the discoveries happen next chapter, and a little action.  
  
- Thank you for reading!! Please Review. 


	6. Choosing Sides

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything related to Digimon.  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi. Rated R for Violence in most of the rest of the story. Odaiba is a made up city in this story. Completely from my imagination. I'm just using the name.  
  
Feel free to Review!!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Choosing Sides  
  
" Takeru take a look at this. It's like an all out invitation." Daisuke almost screamed. Takeru jumped from where he had begun to doze off. He gathered his wits about him and walked over to the computer calmly to see what Daisuke had found out about the fight. His eyes winded considerably at the words on the page. He slowly read them aloud.  
  
" All are invited to witness the fight for destiny. War council's of both Day-walkers, Pure Bloods, and Human Vampires have all decided to hold it all in Odaiba for certain purposes. One such as the stretch of the old city. This affair will be held Wednesday of the 37th week of the third year of this century. However, if you wish to choose sides; signing of the sides will be held one week prior to this affair. The one's who have always been here, descendant's of the old will triumph." Takeru sat stunned that his people were going to war, and to each other none the less. Daisuke was in what he called his thinking faze. To anyone else the situation would have looked, well, odd, to have no other word to describe it.  
  
" I think I've read of a prophecy of this exact battle. Well maybe it was something that's happened before but was fated to happen again. You know those type of things." Daisuke went to scrambling through the books looking for the one. Takeru had come out of the daze at hearing Daisuke's voice and now was turned to watch Daisuke scatter through the books with care, of course.  
  
" Here. Listen, it's a passage from this person during a civil war between pure bloods, day walkers, and Human vampires. Dust. It's everywhere. Dust from my kin. I scrutinize as they demolish each other ,yet I cannot do anything to sojourn them. It pains me to now that I am not acknowledged by either side, but as enlightened to me when infantile it seems I will have to bring to a close his futile war. I am an angel fallen from the heavens for loving a vampire. A beautiful woman as no other can compare. For her and others I will but an end to this. He leaves off there, but there is another passage. Look at that date, my word. Only 17 years ago. Alas, I know that I cannot end this senseless feud. My attempts over these past hundreds of years have been treachery upon me and my love. Yet there is hope. Always there is hope. My love bears child. A mixture of a fallen angel and a pure blooded vampire. He or she is surely the key for he or she will have a soul, which comes of being pure born. It will break me at death to know that I will never see my child, however, I wills stand tall and fight this war to the last. Farewell my love. Ashiteru always till eternity. I love you my small child, bringer of hope. That's it. It's signed Marion Kellendrhos. Wild name." Daisuke looked over at his practically zoned out friends, " Ummm… 'Keru? That's freaky." Daisuke told him while waving a hand in front of his face. He slapped Takeru gently on the cheek. When Takeru snapped out of it is was terror. Takeru tackled Daisuke to the ground. His fangs slowly slid out. He was inches away from Dai's face. Daisuke was wide eyed and breathing heavily. Takeru stopped his assault when he locked eyes with Daisuke. Something just snapped and screamed for him to stop. Takeru's eye's grew wide with fear as he let the situation sink in. He blinked cautiously then looked back down at Daisuke. Takeru's fangs slowly concealed themselves.   
  
" I'm sorry Dai. So sorry…. I didn't mean…I mean I shouldn't be here I could hurt you." Takeru told himas he pushed himself off of Dai and leaned against the bed, " I should leave." Takeru began to get up.  
  
" No. Wait 'Keru." Daisuke stopped him, " I'm going with you." Takeru just stared at Daisuke like he was mad.  
  
" The point of me leaving was for you to stay here." Takeru pointed out while rolling his eyes.  
  
" No. We're taking you to choose sides. It's Wednesday Takeru. Now come along." Daisuke said as he put on his jacket and shoes.  
  
" Dai! You are not going to that. I can't let you." Takeru protested vehemently.   
  
" Nothing will happen to me." Daisuke stated.  
  
" Yeah Daisuke something will happen. There will be a feeding and even I can tell your human. Imagine was a true pure blood would do. They suck you dry Dai. Your staying I'm going." Takeru was gone before Daisuke could protest of staying behind.  
  
" Stupid vampire speed…" Daisuke muttered as he took his jacket off and went back to his books in his room to read and pass the time.  
  
" So you signing sides tonight?" The goblin at the entrance asked.  
  
" No. I'm going for a jolly stroll around this nice deserted building." Takeru scoffed.  
  
" Whatever bastard. Which kind are you, so you don't kill someone buddy? Day-Walker?" The goblin asked him.  
  
" Yes. That's sort of obvious genius." Takeru replied sarcastically.  
  
" Get your self back to room three. It's got a big sign plastered on it for hot heads like you." The goblin retorted. Takeru made his eyes glow a shocking blue. The goblin jumped in surprise.  
  
" Play nice little Gobby." Takeru chided menacingly.  
  
" You aren't completely vampire chump. Both sides will refuse you." The goblin laughed.  
  
" I'm trying anyways." Takeru told him as he walked by into the rundown building to room three.  
  
" Well if it isn't the little bastard." Toji declared directing attention to Takeru. Takeru wanted to kill Toji, slowly, very slowly.  
  
" Hello Toji." Takeru strained to be polite since Toji was his elder.  
  
" Sorry but we don't except a half breed." He said and most of all the vampires in the room shook their heads in agreement.  
  
" I am still a vampire. A day-walker." Takeru declared.  
  
" Oh despite your little impression that you are a day-walker I would like to tell you that you are not. Oh yes, your mother was, but she was a whore and went to that father of yours. That pathetic angel. We would have killed him if it hadn't been that he was considered a dark angel; a cast out. You are a bastard. Not a vampire." The older vampire, who was known as Amellion, lectured Takeru. By now Takeru's anger level had reached the peak at hearing his parents spoke of in that way. His eyes began to glow black instead of blue. He clenched his fist and his fangs drew themselves out.   
  
" You do not talk of my parents that way!" Takeru shouted. He was overcome with pain, but did not show it. His back felt like it was splitting open, like it was having knifes slowly cut away at it.  
  
" Your pathetic attempts are futile boy. You will meet your undoing with us." Amellion snarled at him. 'Seven to one. What better odds?' A voice asked Takeru. 'None the better' Takeru replied and grinned at the vampires in the room. His back had stopped aching and a few of the vampires in the room were ever so gradually stepping back from him.  
  
" Yes futile old man." Takeru hissed, but it wasn't his voice. He charged toward Toji and his fist connected with Toji's stomach in an upper cut. He saw out of the corner of his eye the one named Rederio run to tackle him. He evaded it and tripped Rederio, which threw Rederio into Toji and sent them both stumbling to the floor. He turned on the other five. Amellion was just smiling smugly at him. It made Takeru's blood boil to see the old man smiling. He engaged them in physical and mental battle. His mental capabilities seemed increased and he could hear every little thought in the others heads like he was a stereo recorder. He however could not read the grinning mans mind. He had charged Amellion, but it seemed as if he was constantly turned around if he got within five feet of the battle. He was starting to tire and the pain was coming back to him. He struggled to swing a punch at the others. He had taken out three of them, but he just couldn't handle anymore. He collapsed.  
  
Takeru felt hands carrying him. When he opened his eyes he found he was about to be dumped into the new section of the town, well new when looking at the old road. His body ached. Especially his back. He's body jerked when he was dropped on the hard pavement sidewalk of the cul-de-sac, which had been built to the side of the road. He rolled his self up into a ball because of the pain. He didn't know what to do. Not being able to move because of the pain was hindering him useless, so he used his mental powers that had seemed to enhance. He reached out farther than he ever had.  
  
" Daisuke!"   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading and please review!! 


	7. On the Abandoned block

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

__

****** Please Review. I like to now what you think!!******

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Daisuke._ Dai shot up straight in his bed. He was sure that his name had been called. He placed the page marker in the book he was reading, while listening intently for his name to be called again.

__

Help! Old Town Road. Come… please. Daisuke heard someone say to him. He looked around his room. When he couldn't find anyone lurking in the shadows he tried to say something back.

" Who are you?" Daisuke asked out loud.

__

It's Takeru. You jack ass. Suddenly the light shown for Daisuke. Of course, vampires and mind links. Takeru was calling for him. 

" Shit he's in trouble. Got to go." Daisuke yelled as he ran out the door after hastily putting on his shoes and grabbing his cell. As he ran towards where Takeru was he quickly made a call to Yamato.

"Hello?" Yamato slurred when woken up.

" Takeru trouble. Old Town Road. Bring Joe and Koushiro. Bye." Daisuke said and hung up. He only had a few more blocks now. Who said soccer wasn't good for something?

He slowed down to a fast pace of walking when he reached the Old Town Road. It was only a short stretch of road so he found Takeru very easily.

"Shit." He said and rushed toward his fallen friend.

"Takeru?" He asked. He didn't dare move the boy for fear that he could do damage to broken bones. Daisuke wasn't a doctor but Joe had told him it's better not to move a person if you don't now what's happened to them. Joe had said that it could cause the injured person a lot of pain. Daisuke waited patiently for Yamato and Joe to get their asses down there. When he saw the black car pull around the corner he would have jumped for joy had he not been keeping an eye on Takeru.

" Fuck! What happened to him?" Yamato asked while he ran over to his brother. Joe wasn't far behind with his black doctor bag swinging.

"Move. I can tell from here he has broken bones and possibilities of internal bleeding. He really should be in a hospital!" Joe shoved the two boys back and immediately went to work cleaning and bandaging the gashes on Takerus arms and legs.

"No. He can't go to a hospital. He'll be just fine in the morning. I'll look after him. He's been staying at my place anyways." Daisuke said immediately trying to dismiss the idea of hospital and vampire together from his mind. Takeru would surely kill him.

" Daisuke! He'll die." Joe protested rather loudly. The few people who lived in boxes on the side of the road began to stare in their direction. Takeru began to move and moan, his speech was incoherent sounds mostly.

" No he want. He would and could probably kill us if we took him to that dreadful place. I promise you he'll be fine, and if he's not you have every right to kill me Yamato, but for now I need Koushiro to get more information on this vampire war. Takeru knows about it, but I'm doubting he got the information he wanted." Daisuke informed them as he picked Takeru up gently, " He weighs practically nothing." He told Yamato when Yamato rushed to help him. Daisuke could see the over protectiveness burning in his eyes. Daisuke carefully placed Takeru in the back seat, laying his head in his lap, and keeping him from moving to much. Koushiro was already on his laptop in the front set and Yamato was starting the car. Joe had slid under Takeru's feet and was keeping the boy stabilized.

" My brother better be fine. He better not have any pain." Yamato said, practically growling at Daisuke as he dropped him and his brother off. Daisuke saw that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly so as not to do anything rash.

" Don't worry Yamato. He'll be fine by tomorrow and back to his cynical self." Daisuke pulled out his keys and entered his house. As always no one was home. His family didn't care for each other much and went of on their own during the day hours. Daisuke took Takeru to his bed room and placed him on the bed and gently pulled the covers over him protectively.

" Sleep well love." Daisuke murmured as he kissed the blonde's for head before shutting off the lights and leaving the room.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Should Daisuke become a vampire?

Should Takeru be his sire?

- Yes Daisuke calls Takeru 'love' but it's really not meant to be the romantic kind. Dai just cares for Takeru. I'm not going to delve on the romantic part of this story till after the first big battle. --

-Darklights


End file.
